Ministry of Intelligence
Overview The Ministry of Intelligence is one of the nine ministries in the Imperium. Currently, it is lead by His Honor, Darth Rubur Imperior, Minister of Intelligence. They are responsible for all the jobs that require a subtle touch, and those the rest of the Imperium won't do. This includes, but is not limited to espionage, sabotage, persuasion, and in some cases, even diplomacy. Depending on the role, an agent in the Imperium Intelligence could be securing objectives while undercover, or monitoring internal security affairs. Although few may trust members of Intelligence due to their observant ways, they are still honorable workers. They underlie what the Imperium represents--they are responsible for keeping our people together overall. Ranks Agent The most basic unit in the Ministry, Agents serve as all-round tools, being utilized for anything from infiltration and sabotage to espionage and recon. They form the backbone of Intelligence's forces, and perform the majority of its tasks. ((An Agent is a member of the M.O.I. that is still only a Citizen. lvls 1-30)) Cipher A more elite agent, a Ciphers are expert infiltrators and assassins, using undercover aliases to manipulate potential allies, and get to close proximity to the Imperium's targets. Fixer Fixers are the mechanical, technological and biological geniuses of the Ministry of Intelligence. They are responsible for producing and maintaining the equipment, adrenals and stims that Agents and Ciphers use while in the field, as well as keeping HQ up to running standard. Minder Minders are often seen as the internal military police of the Ministry of Intelligence, as their job is the opposite of a Cipher's. Where a Cipher infiltrates enemy territories and weakens it from the shadows, a Minder does the same for the civil threats to the Imperium. ((The rank of Cipher, Fixer or Minder is chosen at any point from lvl 31 to 45, or when a Citizen becomes a Military Officer)) Watcher Watchers are commonly known as an Agent or Cipher's liaison to base, providing the operative with everything from geographical maps, to vital scans and security footage. They have access to every security network in the Imperium, and even some outside of it. Keeper Keepers are the head of the unit. They track all missions for all Agents, and brief the Agents in major missions. They are the highest ranking in the Ministry of Intelligence apart from the Minister of Intelligence and Deputy Minister of Intelligence. ((Watchers are the only position a character who has gone the normal route can choose, unless the Keeper spot is open. There can only be one Keeper at a time, and said keeper has authority over the Watchers. lvls 46-60)) Informer Informers are agents that have shown incredible knowledge in their field, and have earned the trust of the Minister. They act as advisers and intelligence gatherers for the Minister. ((Informers are a position in which an Agent's level or Guild Rank do not matter. All that matters is that the Minister trusts them enough to help make decisions. This rank can carry the Agent all the way to Senior Officer if the minister so wishes. This is an OOC role as well as IC)) The Ministry of Intelligence needs you! After graduation from the Sith Imperium Secondary Academy, those willing to join Intelligence (any class) may do so by contacting Minister of Intelligence, Rubur Imperior Website for S.I.I. (Sith Imperium Intelligence) ((There is now a website for SII that members of the SII are highly reccomended to sign up on, the website is as follows: sii.shivtr.com